


communication is still difficult after six thousand-some-odd years

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Aziraphale still tastes the same, though.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	communication is still difficult after six thousand-some-odd years

"Do you have any fantasies?"

Crowley opened both eyes, then lifted up Aziraphale's side of the blanket.

"Dear?" 

He made that cute little confused frown with his nose, that was still Aziraphale. Still sounded like him, too. Looked like him.

"Dear, what on earth are you _doing_?"

"Just making sure you're still you, that's all." He licks Aziraphale's cheek. "Yup, you're still you. Still taste like you, too."

Aziraphale gives him a look of fond exasperation. "Is it because you don't want to tell me your fantasies? I mean, you must have them."

Crowley chokes on his own unnecessary saliva. "What -- wait - _no_ , it was the whole bloody _question_ coming from you!"

"Well, you must know I've had some myself." Aziraphale has that high blush on his face that he gets when he'd rather be discussing Gabriel's latest tie or how he'd lost his flaming sword than their current subject of conversation, but is determined to just soldier on with it regardless. 

"You have?" Now Crowley was expectant, sitting up and leaning forward in a jangle of elbows and anticipation.

"Oh, yes."

"About ... me?" His voice trailed to a rather undignified squeak.

"My darling." That look of fond exasperation was back. "They were _all_ about you."


End file.
